


Its the way we go

by iseeangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Feels, river scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeangels/pseuds/iseeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives a Ford.</p><p> </p><p>Jk. That'll never happen.</p><p>Sam dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its the way we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/gifts), [loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat/gifts).



> Just a short little death scene to make sure you have a shitty day.

"Hey, stay with me Sam! Keep your eyes open...keep them open!"

Dean grunts as he lugs his waterlogged brother out of the river and onto the muddy bank. Sam spits up water and tries to keep a hand presses to his stomach to prevent his _insides_ from becoming _outsides._

"Dean..." He hisses through clenched teeth.

"Quiet, Sam." Dean fumbles, trying to push the wet mop of hair out of Sam's eyes with stiff fingers. "If you think I'm ever going to let you live down the fact that you got ganked by a freaking _water spirit_   you are sadly mistaken.

"Dean-"

"I mean seriously. Standard procedure Sam. You're out of practice-"

"Dean!" Sam shouts with pain, his hand tightening on Dean's jacket.

Dean flinches and bites the inside of his cheek. "Or maybe not."

Once his spasms subside and his eyes come back into focus, Sam looks at his brother in earnest, his breathing labored.

"You can't fix this, Dean."

"Shut up. Yes I can." His hands shake as he wipes away blood from a gash on Sam's forehead.

"No. Stop."

The shock of how quiet Sam's voice sounded was enough to make Dean still. He could only just make out Sam's face in the soft glow of the moonlight. But soft glow or not, there was no hiding the damage done.

The realization hit him so hard it left him reeling and gasping for breath as though he were the one dying.

Dying.

Sam was dying.

There were no more favors to call in, no more buddies on the other side, no more deals with the devil to get them out of this.

Cas was gone and so was Bobby. Even Kevin was missing. Ellen, Jo, and Ash? Gone.

He could count on one finger the number of people he still had left in this world, and that person was lying in front of him spitting out blood and taking their last breaths.

Slowly, everything was becoming clearer to him. He was afraid of being alone. There would be no more hunts, no more motel rooms, no more shared laughs or someone telling him to eat healthier. No more of those long talks he pretended to hate. No one to fight over the radio dial with, or fill the passenger seat. No more Sam.

Dean curses and dashes away the tears that trailed down his face with his dirty sleeve. "'Take care of Sam' my one job. 'Take care of Sam'"

"You did."

Dean gently pulls Sam into his lap, to hold him, to know he was there. And for Sam to know that he was too.

"I got you Sammy." He whispers hoarsely. His muscles groan as he pulls him even closer, the clod night air making his movements stiff.

Sam closes his eyes and clings to Dean. "It's alright. It's the way we go. It's alright...alright."

Dean shakes his head at Sam's attempt to reassure him. "No. It's not. None of this is. But I got you. I got you."

His tears drip steadily into Sam's hair, but neither one of them minded. Sam's hair was so long now, it tickled his nose. He never let Dean cut it.

Sam was so brave. he couldn't believe how brave Sam was. Even s his breathing quickened to painful gasps, even as his blood dripped between his fingers and soaked into the ground, he was so brave.

Dean's lip trembled. "What I am supposed to do without you, Sammy?" He whispered.

"Live." Sam said so quietly that he could barely hear him. "You're supposed to live."

"But what if I can't?"

"You can...cause you're Batman."

They stayed like that, curled into one another, watching their breath fog and dissipate, for not nearly enough time before Dean could feel the icy air steal the warmth from Sam's body as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Dean looked up. The sky was so clear. The stars poked through so brightly and the moon held everything together.

 _Beautiful._  Dean thought, and he was so grateful there wasn't any screaming or fighting- the way he had always imagined they would both go.  


At that moment, Sam grasped his hand and Dean looked down from the stars to his brother. Green eyes meeting brown.

Sam who had always towered over him, looked so small in his arms. Shivering and damp.

"B-bitch" He shivered, the word forming on Sam's lips which had started to turn blue from cold. Still, though, a hint of a smile and spark of amusement behind his eyes graced his features, making him look younger and temporarily erasing the look of pain.

One last shared moment.

Dean blinked and laughed through his tears. Sam took his line.

When did this happen? When did their roles reverse? When did Sam start having to be the one to take care of Dean? These last few minutes? These last few years?

Dean shook his head at the ground with a wobbly smile.

"Jerk." He replied, completing the ritual.

Even though, he knew, Sam was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I dunno if Alex even watches Supernatural. But I'm trying to inflict as much damage as possible. He drugged my dog after all;)
> 
> Marisa-You rock socks off.
> 
> Also, hOW DARE YOU.


End file.
